LoveDeathLife
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: Bulma tries to kill herself but someone finds her just in time B/V *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Wow this is a sad idea but I think it's rather original...I'm gonna play along with the idea as I do along but this I know the beginning so far. Um if suicide attempts disturb you don't read this....It is B/V and very Anti-Yamacha if ya don't like don't read...I don't own DBZ (I tried to steal it but I got caught...AGAIN -.-) The POVs will change from time to time....

  
  


Love. Death. Life.

Chp.1:Why?

~Bulma's POV~

God Yamacha is such a bastard .....I think he's going to propose to me and then what does he go and do? He fucking breaks up with me for Krillin's whore of an ex-girlfriend, Marron. Never mind that I love him....All he wants is a girl who will sleep with him whether he's married to her or not. Just because I have morals he kicks me to the curb like I'm nothing...That's all I fell like now....Nothing....All my tears are gone...I used them all on him...Now I'm just filled with this pain I can't rid myself of...He doesn't need me...Does anybody? My parents don't...Goku has Chi-chi now....And I bet Vegeta would just be sad because no one could fix his precious gravity machine anymore.... What's the point of going on anymore? Of living? I get out a pen and paper and begin to write:

Dear Whoever may find this,

By the time you read this I will probably be dead...By that time I will have taken this whole bottle of sleeping pills...Sleep...That is what I will soon be doing......Sleeping.......Never to Awaken. And if this is that bastard Yamacha, I hope you and that whore of yours are happy together...This is your fault......I gave you my heart and you crushed it. And without a heart..without love........what's the point of living anymore....I don't want to live a cold bitter life void of love and happiness........So I turn to my only choice....I turn to freedom.......I turn to escape.......I turn to death.....I long to spread my wings and fly away from all this....So I will take this jump..

Don't try to catch me.....I've already fallen

  
  


Your Truly,

Bulma Briefs

  
  


There now that's done with...I walk into the bathroom and reach into the medicine cabinet. Where are they? Ah, here they are, a whole bottle of very powerful sleeping pills...I grab a big bottle of water and guzzle them all down at once. Then I walk back to my room and lie down on my bed with the note pinned to the front of my shirt. Right when everything begins to blur I hear someone rip off the note and mutter to me to stay awake. It sounds like Vegeta. But why would he care? He hates my every being. Or I thought he did anyways...He picks me up and keeps muttering the word why. Well, that's what I would like to find out. Why is he doing this? Why does he care? Why is he trying to save me? Why? Why?

  
  


Ok wow that's Chapter 1 yeah it was kinda short but i promise the next chap will be longer. Next will be Vegeta's POV as he rushes Bulma to the hospital. But I won't post it till I get 15 reviews so go and review if you wanna see more!!! 

  
  



	2. Memories

Hey I'm finally writing Chapter 2! Yay for me....I'm supposed to be doing research for a school project but whatever.....But first a little response to all my wonderful reviews^^

Bouzi Neo: I'm continuing now ok? and you really aren't one ot talk it can take you forever to update....

  
OD-BTU-PowerGodess: Thank you and for that compliment on the beginning i will now write more^^

Baka-sama: I know very well it was too short but dun worry the next chapters will be longer (hopefully)

Nic: Well now you won't hafta wait! Here's more!

Strawberry: I can't wait to find out what happens next either wait I'm the author, shouldn't I already know?

Shinigami: I'm very good at writing? How sweet! I feel so happy now!

Vegeta's love: well I got even more reviews then I asked for but between you and me I probably would of continued even if I had gotten less then I asked.

Phoenix Feather: Oh more people reviewed.....they made me so happy I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! *sobs happily*

LadyBranwen2012:another person who wants to know what happens next......reminds me of how I feel when Cartoon Network suddenly stops showing new eps in the middle of a saga....

DBZBeauty: Yeah I can see why it sounds depressing.....and it will get more so before it gets happier....

  
iceis: yes I can't even remember seeing one other fic like this. Guess I'm just original^^

Crackhead-No-Miko: becaue you asked so nicely I will write more k?

DaBomb: glad ya love it!

  
Radditz-Onna: this fic caught yer fancy? does that mean ya wanna marry it? XD Oh! If i get ten or more requests I'll start that mailing list ya wanted ok?

  
~^^~: Yes it twas very sad....and now I am writing more of the sadness....  
  
Chula: Really? I always like the line "I turn to freedom I turn to escape....I turn to death"  
  
Mushi-azn: Yes Bulma is going to live....thanks to our good friend Veggie-chan!  
  
Dream Wisher: Yes! Someone who didn't mind that it was short!  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: Wow! You thought my fic was cool!!!! One of my fav authors liked my fic!!!! *dies out of happiness*

lily: Another inquiring mind wants to know what happens next!

  
Ariusa: is this soon enough of an update?  
  
Black Panther: once again here is the next chapter...  
  
Dragon Girl: Um I have powers! That's how I end a chapter like that!

Vegetas-True-Love: No Bulma's not going to try again. or at least I'm pretty sure she won't....  
  
Nickole: I made your heart feel something? coolness!

kc: Well i did update soon..kinda

Optimus Magnes: Man I agree, Yamacha is a turd!

Lynz: Will do...

Rascal: I Do not lie . I've been busy! blame meh teacher not me!  
  
Vibora: well here's part of the rest of this anyways.

  
Jinnai: I'm helping you with your fics? cool!

Jeane: ok i will....  
  


Chapter 2: Memories  
  


~Vegeta's POV~  
  
The woman tried to kill herself....I can't believe it.....At least the doctors were able to save her....She struggled so much to stop me from getting her here....She must really hate her life....Like I did.... 

My wrists still show the scars from the times when I tried to slit my wrists...I would be dead now if weren't for the fact that someone always found me and made sure I got healed.....When Freiza enslaved someone the only escape was death.....but even then he wouldn't always give it to you.... But No one can ever know i was that desperate...So I wear these gloves to hide those scars....

But this woman....she has so much to live for......so many people love her care for her.....including me.....not that I could ever tell her that.... She had just broken up with that weakling, Yamacha.....did she truly love him that much? To do this to herself? To kakarot and his harpy of a mate? To me? She is the first person I ever remember caring for.... No matter how hard I tried not to I still do....

She's waking up! "Vegeta......why are you here?" she asks. "Woman do you not remebr who saved you? I couldn't very well leave you alone in this state..." I tell her. "Why? Why did you save me?! It's not like you care!" "Baka woman.....I do care....and so do many other people...." Wait? Why is she leaning into me? She's kissing me.....Her lips they feel so warm....so right....like I could keep kissing them forever.... "Thank you Vegeta....You don't know what it means to hear that...."she says when we finally break away. I just sit there holding her....I don't know what to say....what to do....she feels so fragile...like I could break her with my own two hands.... "Woma- I mean Bulma.....No matter what know this......you are never alone...." I whisper into her ear. "I know that now....." she says as she hugs me tightly. Damnit! I think I'm beginning to bond to her.....

That is the only reasonable explanation to how I knew she was in danger when I found her...I begin to rock her and sing a lullaby.....I do not know how i knew it....perhaps my mother sang it to me when I was a child....

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy 

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please Don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear

While I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head 

And I cried  
You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy 

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please Don't take my sunshine away.

She scared me so much.....i don't know what I would do if I lost her.....I don't want to know...

~~~~~~

Next Cahpter: Yamacha visits! Will Vegeta kick his lily ass? Find out next time! But next time wont come unless I get 50 reviews or more!


	3. Savior

I'm not dead I've just been lazy with updating...and then I lost the handwritten copy of this chapter. When i started to rewrite it I found the old one figures ne? Well anyways since ff.net is being baka-ish right now I'll have the review responses at the end instead of the beginning ok? Oh and when i said 50 reviews I meant in total not 50 new ones....sorry if that caused any confusion. I do not own DBZ or the song You are my sunshine....Damnit I don't own shit....  
  
Love. Death. Life.  
  
Chapter 3: Savior  
  
~Bulma's POV~  
  
Well it's been a week and I finally got to come home. I am still amazed that Vegeta stayed by my side the whole time. The nurse told me that nobody ever saw him fall asleep. He just stayed awake and made sure I was ok. Everyone came and visited me at least once, everyone except Yamacha that is. But he called today and said he was coming to see me here at the house today. Part of me wants to see him but then a bigger part of me wants to get Vegeta to beat the crap out of him. He would probably be more then glad to do so if I asked it of him. Vegeta's been really sweet lately, but I'm confused about where we stand. I know he cares otherwise he wouldn't of let me kiss him, he wouldn't of sung to me, hell he wouldn't of saved me in the first place. But I have no clue whether he loves me or not. He's gone into intensive training since we have gotten home. I bet he doesn't even realize I'm falling in love with him. The doorbell is ringing. It's probably that bastard, Yamacha. I open the door and there he is   
  
holding a box of chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. As if simple gifts will make me forgive him for what he put me through.   
  
"Hey Bulma Babe (AN: yes Bouzi I used Bulma babe and took if from yer fic.....please don't hurt me!) how you doin'?"(AN: and i took that line from Joey in friends of course Yamacha would just sound like an idiot saying it while Joey sounds cool.....ok I'll stop rambling now) he asks me.   
  
"How do you think I'm doing? So.....where is the whore?"  
  
"Calm down. Me and Marron broke up. After I heard about what you did I realized you were all I ever wanted. Even if you won't sleep with me"  
  
He backs me into a corner so there's no way for me to escape. Vegeta .....Help Me....Shit Yamacha keeps leaning in closer...what is he going to do? "Get the fuck away from her!" growls a voice. Standing right behind Yamacha is Vegeta. Yamacha turns around quickly. "Oh, hey Vegeta! Just having some fun with my girl."  
  
"Really now? That's odd because she doesn't seem to be having fun at all"  
  
Here's my chance, while he's not looking I bring my knee up and hit Yamacha right in his balls. As he collapses in pain I turn and run to Vegeta.   
  
"How did you know to come?" I ask him.  
  
He shrugs his shoulders, "I have no clue woman.....I just sensed something wrong....and came.....But leave this weakling to me. When I'm done with him he'll be so beat up he will be barely able to talk let alone harass you."   
  
"Thank you Vegeta. I don't know how to repay you, this is twice now that you've come to my rescue."  
  
"Oh I think I know a way." Vegeta says smirking. He leans in and kisses me deeply.  
  
In the background I hear Yamacha yell, "What the hell?! You whore! You slept with Vegeta didn't you Bulma? You wouldn't sleep with me but you'll sleep with a savage like him?!"  
  
"It is not wise to call my mate a whore. Besides for the record she hasn't slept with me......yet anyways..." said the smirking prince of all saiya-jins. He then picks Yamacha up and heads toward the gravity machine.   
  
"Woman don't bother us....I need to...talk with the weakling ok?"  
  
Yamacha's eyes bugged out in fear. I chuckle lightly, "Sure Vegeta. But don't kill him....I have my own plans for revenge."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"A suprise."  
  
"I see.....Well I can't wait to see that one woman...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well another chapter done! WEE! You actually wont find out Bulma's plan until the chapter after the next one I'm afraid. However I might make the next chapter a lemon.....if i get enough request for it....I've never written one before and i kinda wanna take a shot at it. Anyways as promised is the Review responses  
  
  
sorceress fujin : er here's more then....  
  
Phoenix Feather: No I did not make up You are My sunshine......but my daddy used to sing it to me...before he died *cries*  
  
Da Bomb: Well he didnt command Yamacha to spar he just grabbed him XD same dif though...  
  
Mushi-azn: Yes it was fairly OOC but think about it she tried to kill herself don't you think he might be more sensitive and sweet under those circumstances?  
  
Bouzi Neo: one of my most frequent reviewers.....not to mention friends! Glad you think i'm keeping up the good work.  
  
Sayuri-san: glad ya thought it was cute and now here's more!  
  
Lily: yes just as you hoped Yamcha did get kicked in the pants and man did he deserve it.  
  
Singe : Yes I did get the reviews and we won't get to hear Vegeta's side again until next chapter!  
  
Iri: glad ya think it's cool....  
  
Rissa-of-the-Saiya-jin: OK OK I wrote more no need to yell!   
  
Emerald: wow i made someone cry with this fic....  
  
Bunni Girl: How did I know Vegeta's mom sang him that? I have conections......plus authors are all knowing!  
  
Lasnia: sorry too lazy to email it to you....  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: glad you found it so funny O.o wasnt supposed to be....  
  
Black Panther: yes i was able to write the next chapter....  
  
insaneey: yes it was sad but yamacha did get his ass kicked so all is right in the world  
  
K-chan: glad you think so  
  
Dragon Girl: I knew!  
  
Alexandra Black: don't worry it got kicked all right....  
  
lily-the-angel2002: i will i hope!  
  
The Lost Saiyan: Fianlly someone comments on my explanation about the gloves!  
  
Blade Malfoy Celebare: DBZ Moulin Rouge? O.o that's disturbing.....  
  
Dreamwisher: Glad you came back to read it and glad you still love it  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: isn't it though? we all love touchy feely B/V moments  
  
Radditz_Onna: You'll write me a songfic? ooh write one to "Something" By the beatles!  
  
KittenKS: You love this story? yay!  
  
Melisa Danner: yet another satisfied customer....  
  
LAuren: Don't worry Yamacha did indeed get what's coming to him.  
  
Marinlova: It's awesome? Tight! 


	4. Longing

Well it's that time again boys and girls.....What time you ask? The time for the next chapter of Love.Death.Life! And yes due to popular demand.....this will be a lemon. This is my first lemon people so be easy on me ok? I OWN DBZ! (Did i forget to mention the fact that I'm a pathological liar?)

Love.Death.Life

Chapter 4: Longing

Vegeta's POV

Damnit! Another day of training wasted.....no matter how hard I try to concentrate I just can't seem to get that damn woman out of my mind.... God I thought by avoiding her I might be able to stop thinking about her but instead it's just made me think about her even more then I did already. Anyways, I hope I can sneak into the kitchen without seeing her, because I'm starving. Shit.....No such luck......there she is sitting down......with what seems to be two plates ready.....is she having company or something? She better not of taken that weakling ex-boyfriend of hers back.. Bulma smiles sweetly when she was notices I entered the room. "Come and eat with me Vegeta.....there's plenty for both of us." Fuck.....did she fix this for me....what is she up to? I sit down across from her and begin eating the food. "Wow woman....you were able to fix an almost decent meal for once" 

"Well Chi-chi's been giving me lessons.....I guess they've been paying off.....So...how has your training been going? Any closer to becoming a Super Saiya-jin?"

I sigh frowning slightly, "Not as close as I would like to be...."

"Why is something distracting you?" she asks. 

"Yes woman....you...." I mutter under my breath.

She sits there not saying anything for a while. Crap....she heard me didn't she....

"Well....I don't mean too.....I'm surprised you think about a weakling like me at all," she finally says.

"Woman......I mean....Bulma.....You're not weak..."

"Yes I am! Only a weakling would try to kill themselves..."

"Well if that's the case then I too am weak."

"What do you mean?"

I pull of my gloves and show her the scars on my wrists. 

"Vegeta....but why would you try to kill yourself.." she asks.

"It was hell working for Freiza.....I hated it.....I wanted out and death seemed like the only way.....but he wouldn't even let me give that to myself."

She hugs me gently, her eyes filling with tears. "Vegeta........I'm so sorry for you.....it must of been horrible.....I can't even begin to imagine what it must of been like."

"It's alright woman....."

She lets go and we look into each others eyes for a while. She looks so sad.... And before I even know what I'm doing I'm leaning in and kissing her with a passion I've never felt before. My tongue presses itself gently at the entrance of her lips slowly moving inside her mouth. My hand slowly begins to slide down her leg until I realize what I'm doing and break away. Bulma is panting... "Woman.....are you sure this is what you want....because if I don't stop now....I'm not going to be able too." She steps closer to me pressing her breasts against me. "Yes...Vegeta...I want this more then anything....I want....you..."

"Alright then" I pick her up and carry her upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I lie her down on the bend and lean over her "Are you positive woman?" You can still leave....." 

"Does this answer your question?" She asks as she pulls my head towards her, kissing me deeply once again. I nod and my hand slowly slips inside her shirt. I massage her breast slowly. She breaks away for a second to remove her clothes. I follow suit and strip off my training suit and boxers quickly. I lay her back on the bed and begin to massage her breast once again. "Vegeta.....please...." I lean in and kiss her gently. "Woman....this will hurt at first....but I will try to make it as painless as possible." She nods. I slowly thrust inside of her trying to be gentle as I break through her barrier. She bites her lip as tears come to her eyes. "Ssh woman it will stop hurting soon..." I begin to quicken my pace and she begins to moan softly. Her hand moves towards the spot where my tail once was but I grab her hand. "Woman that is not wise.....touch me there and I may loose control...." "Alright..." I begin thrusting inside her harder and her breath begins to become ragged. "Vegeta...." she moans. I thrust harder one more time and we both come at the same time. I pull out of her and lie down breathing hard. "That was wonderful...." mutters Bulma trying to catch her breath. "Yes it was.....we will have to do it again sometime" I say smirking slightly. 

"Oh and Vegeta I'm going to need your help to get back at Yamacha...."

"What kind of help?"

"Well it's like this......."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! It's done! yay! my first Lemon! hey btw can you guys go read my song fic Epiphany? it only got two reviews . Oh and I may write a side fic to this one about how Vegeta kicked Yamacha's ass.....Anyways before we go once again a word to my reviewers.

not sure yet: Thank you

Bunni Girl: Yikes! Dun kidnap me! I'll write quicker! I will promise! 

Mushi-azn: here's the lemon enjoy

Zipp: wow it really touched you that much? cool

Aiya: yeah its cool to see her kick him in the nuts aint it?

moonsaiyanprincess:I did! well soon for me anyways!

Ashee: believe me ill never ask someone to stop reviewing

JluvsVeggie: I did keep going! aren't ya proud of me?

Squirrel: Nuuuuuuuu No stealing my chocolate!

Empress Sarah-sama: there this one was longer....i think.....

Blade Malfoy Celebare: I might write that DBZ moulin rouge fic.......you never knopw but if i do it'll probably be K/18....

Dragon Girl: oh yeah they had a long "talk" *giggles*

Phoenix Feather: I don't do it to get more reviews.....I'm just slow...

Capra124: very interesting ne?

FoX: no i made it up but it is a creative plot twist ne?

Bouzi Neo: you give me too much credit....I'm really not that good

trunksvegetafrodo: You'll find out next time.....

Radditz-Onna: ooh a song fic just for me......I feel special!


	5. Revenge

Well in case you worried, No I'm not dead. Soon Cross Country season will be over (League Finals are on Wednesday! AHH! My leg it hurts! And my side! And my hips! And my butt! And my everything! Owwie! ) Anyways here is the next chapter, and since the last was in Vegeta's POV, guess who's this one is in? Bulma's!  
  
Love.Death.Life.  
  
Chapter Five: Revenge  
  
~Bulma's POV~  
  
Well the party should be starting in about an hour. Vegeta better get back soon. No sooner do I think that does my favorite alien prince enter the room. "Did you get the goods?" I asked him. "Yes I did woman," he replied handing me the tape recorder. I kiss him lightly in thanks. "Now get out of here I need to finish getting ready. You should get into something nice too." "Do I have to go?" "You do want to see Yamacha suffer or not?" "...Yes....." "Then you have to go Vegeta!" He sighed, "Fine woman.I'll go." He got up and left the room. Now.what am I to wear? I walk to my closet and look through my clothes. Finally I find an ire decant purple dress. It was strapless and came to my knees. I put it on with some silver sandals. For jewelry I wear diamond studs and a silver locket. I scoop my hair into a soft bun with some strands falling down. There I look gorgeous, if I do say so myself. I walk downstairs see Goku and Chi-chi have already arrives, along with some other people. Goku is talking with an annoyed looking Vegeta, who's wearing his fancy saiya-jin armor. I told him to wear something nice! Wait.That is his idea of something nice isn't it? I walk up to them. "Hi Goku! Hi Chi-chi!" They all turn to me. "Hey Bulma," said Goku scooping me in a big hug. "Doing better?" asked Chi-chi. I nodded. Vegeta just stared at me, as if unable to talk. I laugh softly "Like what you see?" He grunted, but after looking closely I could have sworn he was smiling. I pull him aside. "Vegeta.is he here yet?" He smirked, "Look behind you woman. The weakling is here, and he brought the whore with him as well." I turned around and sure of enough there was Yamacha was entering the room with Maron hanging on his arm. Now is my chance. Everyone's here. I walk to the microphone and tap on it lightly. "Can I have your attention please? I have something you all should hear." I press the play button on the sound system and the recording plays.  
  
(A/N: For the tape recording I'm going to type in script format so it makes it easier to understand all right? Vegeta: So I heard you got back with Maron when the woman would not take you back. Yamacha: Yeah well Maron's good for one thing, and that's fucking. Then again that's all women are good for. Vegeta: Is that really how you see it? Yamacha: Well it's true. I mean why else would Goku deal with a bitch like Chi-chi? She's hot as hell and I bet she's feisty in bed too. I wouldn't mind giving her a go. Vegeta: Wouldn't Kakarot get angry if you did though? Yamacha: That's only if he found out. And if she told him I would make her pay. Vegeta: You would hit a woman for telling her husband you slept with her? Yamacha: Sure what's wrong with hitting a woman? It's the only way to get them to behave you know.  
  
I turn off the tape. That should be enough. Sure enough I see Maron throwing water into Yamacha's face, shouting "All I'm good for is fucking? Well then you can go fuck someone else!" She storms out of the room and Yamacha tries to follow but someone is blocking the doorway. It's Goku, and man does he look pissed. "Yamacha we've been friends a long time right?" he asks. "Yeah." "Then you'll understand why I'm going to do this," and with that Goku punched him, knocking him out cold. Goku doesn't get mad often but say the wrong thing about his wife or family and he snaps. I smile. This worked out all too well. I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind. I turn and smile up at Vegeta. "Woman, Your plan worked out quite well." "Yes it did, thanks to you." He kisses my neck gently "Woman how long must we stay out here?" I laugh softly, "Not too much longer" Suddenly I start feeling nauseated. I wrench myself out of his arms and run to the bathroom and start barfing into the toilet. God, this has been happening a lot... "Woman are you alright?" I hear Vegeta ask. "Yeah...Except." "Except what?" "Vegeta.I think I'm pregnant." "WHAT?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh Cliffhangerness! I'm posting this at school so there's no time for review responses. Sorry! 


	6. Confusion

Well I've started the next chappie of Breaking Free! But I just felt drawn to update this. So here's something for all the faithful LDL fans. Oh you know how in the last two chaps angst was played down? Well here we are once again full of angst! Aren't you just bursting with happiness?

*Looks at all the blank stares*

I thought so… Anyways this chapter is in the POV of our favorite saiya-jin no ouji, Vegeta. Oh yeah and surprise surprise this is the LAST chapter, but there will be a sequel k? 

I just decided the original plot, the suicide thingy is kinda finished, but the sequel will have a title something like: Retreat.Hurt.Return. look for it soon!

Love.Death.Life.

Chapter 6: Confusion

Pregnant…she's pregnant. I haven't been able to look at her since she told me that, and it was over a week ago. I just can't believe it. How the hell am I supposed to be a father? I who is the cold-hearted prince? I don't even know how to like myself, let alone a small child. I'd probably fuck him up worse then my father fucked me up. 

And Bulma…Damnit she confuses me more then anyone. Had it been any other woman I would of just left and let them raise the brat by themselves, but with her it feels…. different. I don't know how to explain it, I've never had feelings like this before. 

I sigh and turn off the gravity, another day of wasted training, I just can't seem to concentrate. Not with her here anyways, I worry and do all the things I never have… 

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to care about anyone! All that's supposed to matter is being the strongest, but somewhere along the way that's changed and I have no clue where or how… It almost frightens me really… 

I exit the Gravity Chamber and walk into the house trying to sneak into the kitchen…but fuck it all! She's in there, waiting just like she was that first night. 

"Vegeta, we need to talk," she says calmly. 

Talk? TALK?! I can barely think straight!

 I frown and cross my arms, "what do we "need" to talk about woman?" 

She glares at me, "How about the fact that since I announced my pregnancy you've avoided me like the fucking plague?" 

"I've had to train…you know that woman…"

"Look Vegeta if you don't want to be part of this child's life then just get it over with and tell me."

I sigh, it's not that at all woman…

"What did you say?"

"Woman…I didn't say shit…"

"But I heard you…"

Crap, we've started to bond!

"Bond? Vegeta, what the hell is this about?"

I turn away and run to her father's lab. "Weakling! Get me a ship! I'm leaving tonight!"

"Leaving-" The old man starts but I leave before I hear what he was saying. 

I go into my room and stuff some training out fits in a bag…I can't stay here…to many distractions…I'll be back for my son's birth…I hope the woman understands, I have to do this…

"Vegeta! The ship is ready," I hear the old man cry out a few hours later. 

As I walk through the kitchen I pause. The woman is passed out on the floor next to an empty bottle of vodka. I pick her up and carry to her room. I then lie her down on her bed and before I leave the room I bend down and kiss her softly, as to not wake her. 

Woman…I love you…or at least, I think I do. But I have to go; I need to be able to be strong enough to protect both you and our child. 

I also have a few things to figure out for myself, after all this whole caring thing is rather new to me you know…

I hope it doesn't hurt you too badly…I would never hurt you if I could help it…but that's the thing, this must be done. 

For our sake, but more than anything, for my own sake…for my sanity.

I can't be who you want me to be. I could never be that, but I hope to learn how to be something you can care about.

I look at her one last time and exit the room; I wouldn't see her again soon. I've gone and returned to places many times in my life…

But for the first time since I left my home planet, I feel like I'm leaving something that I may truly miss. And I think that scares me more than anything else….

~~~~`

Hope ya liked it! Wow, my first complete ficcy! YAY! Well watch for the sequel soon y'all! Ugh…Can't Christmas end already though? Sorry Celeb's going all anti-holiday again…pay no heed to this useless rambling and have fun!


End file.
